


Hidden sides

by StareSmieci



Series: Pełna chata [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, cała ósemka mieszka razem
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:10:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StareSmieci/pseuds/StareSmieci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nie wszystko jest takie, jakim na pierwszy rzut oka się wydaje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden sides

\- Och! Już wraca, już wraca! - Psyche uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, słysząc, jak ktoś otwiera, a później zamyka za sobą drzwi. Chwilę później rozległ się, nieco zmęczony, głos Tsugaru:  
\- Wróciłem - w pierwszej chwili blondyn zdziwił się, gdy odpowiedziała mu cisza. Mieszkało tutaj aż osiem osób, więc niezbyt często zdarzało się, żeby nikogo nie było.  
\- Tsu-chan! - rozległo się radośnie i z kuchni wyskoczył Psyche w swoim różowym, falbaniastym fartuszku. I niczym więcej.  
\- Psy...che?  
\- Nee, Tsu-chan? Na co masz ochotę? - chłopak zbliżył się, lekko mrużąc oczy, z każdym słowem mówiąc coraz ciszej. - Na kolację? Kąpiel? Czy... na mnie? - ostatnie wyszeptał blondynowi do ucha, muskając je później ustami.  
\- Psyche... A reszta? Co byś zrobił, gdyby... - nawet Tsugaru, jako najbardziej opanowany z czwórki blondynów miał problem z powstrzymaniem się od rzucenia się na swojego kochanka.  
\- Tsu-chan, nie martw się. Iza-chan i Shizu-chan znowu demolują miasto, pewnie widziałeś, Deli-chan i Hibi-chan wyjechali przecież na wycieczkę, a Tsuk-kun i Roppi-chan są w szkole. Nee, Tsu-chan... - Psyche spuścił głowę, przybierając smutną minę. - Już ci się nie podobam? - może nie potrafił udawać i manipulować innymi tak, jak Izaya, ale to, co umiał, na Tsugaru wystarczyło bez problemu. Zwłaszcza, że nie zapomniał jeszcze odwrócić się bokiem do niego, przypominając, że oprócz fartuszka, nie ma na sobie nic innego. Wtedy jakakolwiek samokontrola, jaką jeszcze posiadał Tsugaru zniknęła. Blondyn podszedł do niego wolnym krokiem, mierząc go od stóp do głów. Psyche nieco się zmieszał i cofnął, zatrzymując na ścianie. Przez jego ciało przebiegł dreszcz, gdy poczuł jak Tsugaru wsuwa dłoń pomiędzy ścianę i jego plecy, a później powoli zsuwa, zatrzymując ją na jego pośladku i ściskając go.  
\- Ależ skąd... - Tsugaru przygryzł jego ucho. - Podobasz mi się aż za bardzo - Psyche nie bardzo mógł mu odpowiedzieć, gdy blondyn sunął językiem od jego ucha, przez linię szczęki, aż do ust. Nie pocałował go od razu, przez krótką chwilę, która Psyche wydała się wiecznością, unosił swoje wargi nad jego.  
\- Tsu-chan... - tylko tyle wystarczyło, aby pokonał dzielące ich milimetry i złączył ich usta w gorącym pocałunku. W tym samym czasie jego dłonie również nie próżnowały, jedną wciąż trzymał na pośladku Psyche, a drugą wsunął pod fartuszek. Najpierw gładził jego klatkę piersiową, co jakiś czas zahaczając palcami o jego sutki, ale nie poświęcał im zbyt wielkiej uwagi. Drażnił się z nim dalej, zsuwając dłoń niżej, do pępka i podbrzusza, ale nie robiąc nic więcej.  
Psyche zaczynał się niecierpliwić, więc zarzucił jedną nogę na biodro Tsugaru, mocniej przyciągając go do siebie, starając się przy tym ocierać o niego:  
\- Tsu-chan... - wręcz wyjęczał z niezadowoleniem. - Nie przeciągaj - dodatkowo jeszcze wydął policzki. Tsugaru zaśmiał się w duchu, myśląc, że bez względu na to, jak bardzo Psyche stara się być seksownym uwodzicielem, to pewnych, zdaniem Tsugaru, uroczych, nawyków się nie pozbędzie. Ale blondyn właśnie za to go kochał. Teraz podniósł go, aby ten mógł objąć go w pasie obiema nogami. Obaj zgodnie stwierdzili, że do sypialni jest zbyt daleko - stół w kuchni był zdecydowanie bliżej.  
Nie minęło wiele czasu, nim Psyche leżał na blacie, plecami do Tsugaru, który właśnie przygotowywał go językiem. Żaden z nich nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że różowe ramiączko fartuszka zsunęło się z ramienia Psyche.  
\- Tsu-tsu-chan... Wy...starczy... - chłopakowi udało się z siebie wydusić. Tsugaru wstał prawie od razu, uśmiechając się na widok kokardy tuż nad jego pośladkami, a później wszedł w niego, pochylając się i opierając o niego całym ciałem.  
Zajęci sobą w ogóle nie usłyszeli, że ktoś właśnie wrócił do mieszkania. Nie zwróciliby na to zupełnie uwagi, gdyby nie Roppi, który, nawet na nich nie spoglądając, podszedł do lodówki i wyciągnął z niej butelkę soku. Sam Hachimenroppi nie był jednak problemem - zaraz za nim wszedł Tsukishima:  
\- Wróciliś... - nie dokończył, gdy zobaczył, co właśnie dzieje się na stole. Natychmiast oblał się głębokim rumieńcem i zamknął oczy, a później zaczął gorączkowo powtarzać - Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam...  
Mijający go w drzwiach Hachimenroppi złapał go za rękaw koszuli i z suchym:  
\- Przeszkadzasz - pociągnął go do swojego pokoju. Tsugaru tylko przewrócił oczami, a Psyche roześmiał się w głos radośnie:  
\- Nee, Tsu-chan, ale nie przerywaj - powiedział, spoglądając na niego spod przymrużonych powiek. Tsugaru wcale nie miał zamiaru przestawać.

Hachimenroppi puścił rękaw Tsukishimy dopiero, gdy zamknął za sobą drzwi pokoju. Nic nie mówiąc, blondyn usiadł w kącie, położył torbę na kolanach i schował twarz w dłoniach. Roppi z kolei usiadł na łóżku i położył brodę na dłoni ręki opartej o kolano. Uważnie wpatrywał się w blondyna, który wciąż był wyraźnie czerwony na twarzy.  
\- Tsukishima, wszystko w porządku? - spytał. Mimo, że jego głos był całkowicie wyprany z emocji, sam fakt, że zadał takie pytanie świadczył wiele. Gdyby blondyn wciąż nie był tak zawstydzony sytuacją z kuchni, właśnie umierałby ze szczęścia. - Oi, Tsukishima... - Roppi ciężko westchnął i wyprostował się. - Chodź tu - jakie było jego zdziwienie, gdy blondyn energicznie pokręcił głową. - Tsukishima - powtórzył, ale jego reakcja i tym razem była taka sama. Hachimenroppi już miał dać sobie z nim spokój, ale nagle uderzyła go niespodziewana myśl. - Tsuki... Nie mów, że cię to małe... przedstawienie... podekscytowało - robił małe przerwy między ostatnimi słowami, jakby szukając odpowiednich, żeby wyrazić to, co chciał. Na jego twarzy pojawił się cień uśmiechu, gdy Tsukishima nagle nabrał głośno powietrza, prostując się i wpatrując w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Chodź tutaj - powtórzył ostatni raz. Tym razem blondyn posłuchał. Wstał powoli, podszedł ociągając się, nie podnosząc wzroku z podłogi. Gdy stanął przed Hachimenroppim, ten pociągnął go za rękę i posadził na łóżku. Sam wstał i przykucnął przed nim. - To niezdrowo tak się powstrzymywać, wiesz? - powiedział jeszcze, spoglądając na niego z dołu. Blondyn nie zdążył nic odpowiedzieć, głośno wciągając powietrze i zarywając usta dłonią, gdy Hachimenroppi, bez zbędnych wstępów, rozpiął jego rozporek i do razu zaczął pieścić go ustami. Jak zawsze, Tsukishima doszedł dość szybko, niemal natychmiastowo panikując i zaczynając przepraszać, widząc białą stróżkę spływającą po brodzie Hachimenroppiego. Ten, zupełnie tym nie przejęty, wytarł ją palcem, a później go oblizał, patrząc blondynowi prosto w oczy.  
\- Roppi-san... - Tsukishima powiedział słabo, całkowicie poddając się dłoniom, które popchnęły go na łóżko. Zagryzł wargę, obserwując, jak Hachimenroppi rozbiera się, a później siada na nim okrakiem, wciąż oblizując palce. Gdy stwierdził, że są odpowiednio wilgotne, sam zaczął się przygotowywać, wiedząc, że Tsukishima tego nie zrobi, bojąc się wyrządzenia mu jakiejkolwiek krzywdy. Co właściwie było równoznaczne temu, że w ogóle nie będzie uprawiał z nim seksu, bo to przecież "jeszcze gorsze, niż same palce". Hachimenroppi nawet nie starał mu się tego wszystkiego tłumaczyć, nie wyprowadzał go z błędu, uważał, że to nie jest potrzebne, skoro wystarczało, kiedy sam przejmował inicjatywę. W międzyczasie nieco się zapomniał, zbytnio skupiając na swoich palcach. Gdy stwierdził, że wystarczy, otworzył oczy i spojrzał na blondyna. Na jego twarzy znów pojawiło się coś, co można było nazwać uśmiechem, gdy dotarło do niego, że chłopak był bliski dojścia kolejny raz, od samego patrzenia na niego. Postanowił zlitować się nad nim i nic już więcej nie przeciągać.

Shizuo i Izaya wrócili do domu razem, choć przez cały czas udawali, że w ogóle na siebie nie zwracają uwagi. Izaya jednak co jakiś czas zerkał na Shizuo, myśląc, czy czasem nie pociął go zbyt mocno i czy blondyn nie stracił przez niego zbyt dużo krwi. Z kolei Shizuo z niezadowoleniem obserwował jak Izaya lekko kuleje. Zastanawiał się, czy to od znaku drogowego, którym podciął mu nogi, czy może od śmietnika, przed którym Izaya ledwo uskoczył, lądując dość nienaturalnie.  
Obaj zdziwili się, gdy w dotarła do nich cisza panująca w mieszkaniu. Była to rzadkość, więc zaciekawieni rozglądali się po pomieszczeniach, które mijali. W kuchni panował nienaganny porządek, ale zdążyli też zauważyć kompletny brak obiadu. Shizuo przeklął pod nosem, dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę z tego, jaki jest głodny. Z kolei Izaya opierał się o wejście do salonu, uśmiechając się w swój charakterystyczny sposób. Na kanapie siedział Tsugaru i z uśmiechem głaskał po głowie śpiącego na jego kolanach Psyche. W rogu pokoju, w swoim ulubionym fotelu siedział Hachimenroppi i, jak zwykle, czytał jakąś książkę. Oczywiście nie zabrakło siedzącego niedaleko Tsukishimy, który, również jak zwykle, wpatrywał się w niego jak w obrazek. Izaya zauważył jednak, że nie było to jego normalne zapatrzenie się, gdzieś w jego oczach kryło się coś zupełnie innego. Coś, co za każdym razem ekscytowało go do granic możliwości, gdy Shizuo patrzał na niego w ten szczególny sposób. Wspomniany blondyn właśnie stanął za nim, opierając brodę o jego głowę.  
\- Waaah! Shizu-chan! Nie udało ci się przygnieść mnie niczym w mieście, to teraz sam chcesz mnie zmiażdżyć? - Shizuo odburknął coś niezrozumiale, a później odsunął się i pociągnął go w kierunku łazienki.  
\- Chodź się umyć. I pokaż co z twoją nogą - Izaya w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się tak, jak na co dzień robił to Psyche:  
\- Ach, Shizu-chan, jak ja kocham, kiedy tak o mnie dbasz - o dziwo w jego słowach nie było ani krzty złośliwości.


End file.
